


Text Me

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shop, F/M, Flirting, Marg is wingwoman - Theon is just Theon, Teacher Kink, Texting, jon is a bit subby, sansas wearing fabulous shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: They see each other fairly often at the coffee shop... will either of them muster up the courage to approach the other?*Separating some of my ficlets into stand alones*





	1. Chapter 1

**JON (text messages)**

Jon: I'm fucked

Theon: I agree - but remind me again why?

Jon: She's here again, that girl I was telling you all about

Theon: The redhead? Where are you?

Jon: Yes - the redhead and I'm in that coffee shop down the road from the station...But that's not all....she's wearing glasses and red lipstick this time... she's so fucking hot

Theon: Send me a photo

_(Covert photo taking ensues)_

_Photo message sent._

Theon: Lol - you are indeed royally fucked my friend. She's hotter than hot - totally out of your league mate

Jon: Thanks for the sympathy

Theon: Hey if you wanted sympathy then you should have texted Sam or Grenn

Jon: They're both at work. Ass

Theon: I'm hurt man

Jon: Whatever T - what should I do? She's got her laptop with her so maybe she doesn't want to be disturbed but what if I don't see her again?

Jon: T?

Theon: Sorry - I've just realised something

Jon: What?

Theon: Which is it? Teacher or Secretary?

Theon: Snow?

Jon: What do you mean?

Theon: Your thing? What floats your boat? Tickles your fancy? Gets you going? Your kink? Your fantasy? Teacher or Secretay?

Theon: I know it's one of them - you practically jizzed your pants when you saw Jeyne and she was all dressed up for work and THIS girl is a million times hotter than Jeyne and looks like a Teacher/Secretary - so which is it Snow?

**SANSA (Facebook Messenger -laptop)**

Sansa: He's here again!!!!

Marg: Ooooh - that hunk we saw last time at the coffee shop?

Sansa: Yes!! Hunk? I hate that word

Marg: What would you prefer? Beefcake? Delicious piece of man-meat? Lol!!

Sansa: He does look delicious

Marg: There's my girl!!! Go talk to him!

Marg: San?

Sansa: I don't know...what should I say?

Marg: Hi my name's Sansa, may I ride your cock whilst tugging on that lovely hair of yours and sucking your face?

Sansa: Not helping Marg!!

**JON**

Jon: Teacher

Theon: I fucking knew it!

Theon: What is it then? Want her to cane you for misbehaving? Lol

Jon: Don't... if I end up approaching her with that mental image then I'll make a total ass of myself.

Theon: Like you won't already! Honestly Snow she's hotter than all your past girlfriends combined!

Jon: Don't you think I already know this? Hence the need for moral support here T!

Theon: Then why the fuck did you text ME?

Jon: I'm starting to wonder

Theon: Alright, alright! Are you wearing your uniform?

Jon: No, shift has ended - why?

Theon: God you are dense sometimes

Jon: ?

Theon: Chicks fucking love your uniform!! You can practically hear their panties drop when you walk in the door wearing that thing! It almost makes me want to sign up myself!

Jon: I don't know man

Jon: Really?

Theon: Yes. The uniform works - it's like some sort of magical pussy magnet

Jon: You're vile, do you know that?

Theon: lol I'm only trying to help!

Jon: Well I'm not wearing it, so what do suggest I do?

Theon: Go change?

**SANSA**

Marg: So what you gonna do?

Sansa: I should talk to him shouldn't I? I mean - it's been almost 8 months since Joff

Marg: He who shall not be named

Marg: And yea! You should definitely talk to him! You deserve some fun San and can you imagine all the fun you could have with him?! I know I can!!

Sansa: MARG!! I'll remind you that you're engaged to my brother!

Marg: A girl can look ;-)

Sansa: Well avert your eyes because this one's mine!!

Marg: Yes! Go on San! Go get him you little minx you!!

Marg: Did you talk to him?

Sansa: No, not yet, I'm working up to it

Marg: SANSA MINISA STARK! YOU ARE A GODAMN SEX GODDESS AND ANY MAN WHO YOU DEEM WORTHY TO KISS YOUR FEET (or any other areas) IS ONE LUCKY BASTARD!!!!

Sansa: Haha! Ok ok. Thanks Marg

Marg: No problem - there is one condition for the continuation of my unwavering support...

Sansa: What's that then?

Marg: Details. I want aaaallllll the dirty details of the wild sex you're definitely going to have with that HUNK ;-)

Sansa: Oh no!!!!

Marg: ?

Sansa: He's leaving!!!

Marg: Go catch him!

Sansa: No, he's gone :-(

Sansa: It's probably for the best, I'm meant to be writing my pupil's reports not oogling some guy. Hope I see him again :-(

**JON**

Jon: You'd better be right Greyjoy - I'm going back to the station to change

Theon: Haha! I love it! Really want to impress this one then Snow?

Jon: Yea - I mean - you saw the photo? She's way out of my league but I've got to try right?

**SANSA**

Sansa: OH SWEET BABY JESUS!!!!!!!

Marg: What? What's happened?

Sansa: He's back

Sansa: AND HE'S A FUCKING FIREFIGHTER!!!!! HE'S WEARING THE UNIFORM!!! THIS IS NOT A FUCKING DRILL!!!!

Marg: Oh my!! Can he get any better?!

Sansa: No Marg - this is not good! You know how I feel about firemen - how the hell am I going to talk to him now?!?! My panties are ruined. He's too perfect. I can't do it.

Marg: YOU WILL BLOODY DO IT OR IM MARCHING DOWN TO THAT COFFEE SHOP AND DOING SOMETHING ABOUT IT YOUNG LADY!

Sansa: Marg seriously. I can't. Oh god he's so hot! I can't!

Marg: For the love of lemoncakes Sansa! You are the most beautiful, intelligent, funny and BRAVE woman this side of The Neck - you deserve this, you deserve him - for as long as you want him and for whatever you want to do with him! And let me know if you run out of ideas because I've got a few of my own ;-)

Marg: Sansa?

Sansa: Sorry - got distracted - he's sitting on the table right next to mine and he's even better looking close up! He smells divine too. A firefighter Marg! Why did he have to be a firefighter?!

Marg: Because it's destiny that you were meant to play out your fantasy of being fucked senseless by a beefy fireman - I will be sorely disappointed if you're not walking like John Wayne when I see you tomorrow lol

**JON**

Theon: Spoke to her yet knobchops?

Jon: Charming and no

Theon: What are you waiting for?!

Jon: I'm going to do it, just working myself up to it

Jon: Shit

Theon: What? Exactly how bad did you fuck this one up Snow?

Jon: No. Still not spoken to her. But some guy came up to her and fuck was she frosty with him. I don't think she wants to be disturbed.

**SANSA**

Sansa: Uuurrggghhh!!!!! Petyr was here!

Marg: Oh god! The creepy guy from your school whose been trying to get in your panties for the past year?

Sansa: The very one! Don't worry - I think he got the hint that I wasn't in the mood for his company - but now firefighter guy is gone!! :-(

Marg: Shit Sansa - I'm sure you'll see him again hunny

Sansa: He left his phone

Marg: What? In the coffee shop? Grab it!!!!

Sansa: I've got it - hopefully he'll come back for it soon!!! :-)

Sansa: It's not locked

Marg: His phone? Who doesn't lock their phone?! Have a snoop girl!!

Sansa: Isn't that some kind of grave invasion of privacy?!

Marg: Yes, yes it is but A) he should have locked his phone and B) you know you want to!!

Sansa: Aww he's got an adorable dog!! Can he be any more perfect?!

Marg: Forget about the bloody dog - does he have a girlfriend? Wife?

Sansa: I don't know but there's a photo of ME on his phone?!?!

Marg: WHAT?!

Marg: Sansa talk to me!

Sansa: Sorry - was reading his text messages - I think he likes me!!!!

Marg: Of course he does darling! But why do you think that?

Sansa: He's back! I'm going to give his phone back, wish me luck  - talk later!

**SANSA (text messages)**

Marg: So what happened?

Marg: Sansa?

Marg: Sansa it's been TWO FUCKING DAYS! You missed our girls night! There better be a good reason - a firefighter-shaped reason!!!!

Sansa: Sorry Marg! I'll make it up to you....I promised to tell you all the dirty details didn't I? But right now I need to rest - not had much sleep ;-)

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found this typed out on my phone and had actually forgotten I'd done it!! - so here you go - this is the 'in between' stage of chapter 1 and the smut :-)

******SANSA (text messages)******

Sansa: Soooooo....I did a thing.

Marg: Oh goodie! Is it legal?

Sansa: Marg. :-|

Marg: Ok ok, what did you do? Gave that that lovely fireman your number I hope?

Sansa: Not exactly - I stole his.

Marg: Stole? Do tell.

Sansa: Well he came back in and was talking to the guy behind the counter and I couldn't Marg, I just couldn't go up to him - not when he was in his uniform! So I stole his number and put the phone back on his table and left.

Marg: Oooh sneaky Sans! I like it! Have you called him?

Sansa: Are you insane? Introverts like me don't CALL hot guys - we text

Marg: You are anything but introvert darling! Remember that time in Spain? ;-)

Sansa: A slight transgression on my otherwise spotless introvert reputation - that I blame you for fully btw!

Marg: Whatever Sansa - the whole drunken debacle was all YOUR idea! Anyway - text messages could be a good start - just make sure they're flirty!

Sansa: Flirty - ok - yea... I can do that :-/

********JON (text messages)*********

Unknown Number: Hey

Jon: Hey who's this?

Unknown Number: Someone who wants to know more about your teacher fantasy

Jon: Theon? Stop dicking about.

Unknown Number: lol

Unknown Number: Not Theon, although he does seem.....interesting

Jon: Okay, so who are you?

Unknown Number: Someone who made sure your phone didn't get snatched whilst you left it at the coffee shop - you should be more careful you know ;-)

Jon: Oh. Okay. Thanks I guess. Although reading my texts is a bit of a douche move

Unknown Number: Ouch. Sorry.

Unknown Number: In my defence, who the hell doesn't lock their phone?

Unknown Number: Perhaps I could make it up to you? ;-)

Jon: Who is this?

Unknown Number: I'll give you a clue....you have a photo of me on your phone.

Jon: I have photos of lots of people on my phone, you might need to narrow it down for me.

Unknown Number: You admired my red lipstick and glasses I believe

*********JON (texting Theon)********

Jon: FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!!

Theon: What now? I do have a life outside of your non existent attempts at scoring you know

Jon: She's got my number, she's texting me!!! SHES GOT MY NUMBER AND SHES TEXTING ME!!

Jon: And she saw my fucking conversation with you jackass! And that I took a fucking photo of her!!! Oh god she's gonna think I'm such a creep!!!!!!!

Theon: Ahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! ;-p

Jon: FUCK RIGHT OFF GREYJOY

*********

Unknown Number: Any guesses then?

Jon:...

Jon:...

Unknown Number: Cat got your tongue?

Unknown Number: Or typing fingers?

Jon: Sorry...

Jon: I think I know who you are :)

Unknown Number: :-)

Unknown Number: And who do you think I am? ;-)

***************

Jon: Mate

Jon: Seriously..... wtf do I say to her?!?

Jon: She's giving me clues as to who she is but I know she knows that I know who she is - what do I say?

Theon: *shrugs* Who knows!? Lol

Theon: You could ask her if she's the girl whose been starring in your wet dreams for months?

Jon: STOP BEING A TIT AND HELP ME!

Jon: Although that's not entirely inaccurate.

*******************

Jon: Ummmmm......

Unknown Number: lol... go on... who am I?

Jon: Are you the redhead that goes to the coffee shop on Tuesday and Thursdays?

Unknown Number: I go there on Wednesdays sometimes too.

Unknown Number: But yes. My name is Sansa, nice to finally talk to you :-)

Jon: Hi Sansa, really nice to talk to you. Sorry for calling you a douche earlier, I didn't know it was you - I hope you can forgive me? I'm Jon by the way. :)

Sansa: I could forgive you for that Jon, but taking my photo without my permission and talking about me the way you did with your friend? I think you may deserve a little discipline ;-)

_(Ten WHOLE minutes later)_

Jon: Sorry! I kind of dropped my phone and it wouldn't turn back on again for a while

Sansa: That's ok, so would you like to talk face to face sometime?

Jon: Yes! I'd like that. Very much :)

Sansa: Ok :-) Well, you know I'll be at the coffee shop tomorrow - come and talk to me?

Jon: Yes. I will do. Definitely :)

Sansa: Oh and if you want me to respond in actual fully formed comprehendible words then please don't wear your uniform!!

Jon: :)

Jon: ok

Sansa: Save that for later ;-)

Jon: Yes Miss Sansa ;)

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy there!! Smut ahead! You have been warned!!
> 
> FYI - Jon's a wee bit subby in this chapter ;-)

**~Later That Afternoon~**

Jon: So what do you teach?

Sansa: I teach 10 year olds, so a bit of everything really. I really enjoy it :-)

Jon: I bet the kids love you

Sansa: :-)

Sansa: They're great kids.

Sansa: So apart from sauntering about in your uniform to try and turn women on, what else do you like to do Jon Snow?

Jon: Did it work? ;)

Sansa: Lets just say you've earned yourself a gold star ;-)

Jon: Thank you Miss Stark

Jon: Well, I enjoy hiking with my dog, films, books, a bit of photography and I recently started attempting to learn to cook :)

Sansa: A thoroughly modern man then? :-)

Jon: I'd like to think so :)

Jon: Plus, when your local Indian, Chinese and pizza place all send you Christmas cards - you know something needs re-evaluating lol

Sansa: lol! So photography huh? Does that always involve taking photos of unsuspecting coffee shop patrons?

Jon: I am sorry about that. Honestly. :(

Jon: How can I make it up to you?

Sansa: You buy the coffee?

Jon: You bet :)

Sansa: I'm quite partial to a lemon cupcake too :-P

Jon: Anything for you Miss Stark ;)

Jon: Actually, are you free tonight? The coffee place is open till 9pm

*******************

Sansa: Marg, not going to make it to girls night I'm afraid

Marg: What!? Whyyyyyy?! :'-(

Sansa: Sorry to ditch you hun, but I'm kinda going to meet with Jon :-)

Marg: Jon?

Sansa: FIREFIGHTER Jon ;-)

Marg: WHAAAAAAAAAT?!??!!!!!!

Marg: OMG! OMG! OMG!!

Marg: YOU SEX VIXEN YOU!!

Marg: Sans - you HAVE to tell me EVERYTHING!!

Marg: Where are you going?

Marg: What are you going to wear?

Marg: Make sure your lingerie matches!

Marg: When did you last wax? You good to go?

Marg: Wear something to show off those pins of yours!

Marg: Take condoms!!!

Marg: Many, many condoms!!!

Marg: MUCHOS CONDOMS SANSA - MUCHOS. CONDOMS!!!!

Sansa: Ok, I'm turning my phone off now Marg! Catch up later ;-)

****************

_Fucking hell, how am I this lucky? I'm never this lucky!_ Jon thought as he pushed Sansa up against the mirrored wall of the lift to her flat and continued to devour her.

They had spent the better half of the past 3 hours talking about everything and anything. For all the awkwardness and nervous behaviour that surrounded Jon's weeks of admiring her from afar, and then their unorthodox initial communication, he was pleasantly surprised to find that Sansa Stark was incredibly easy to talk to. In fact, he was pretty sure he talked too much - which, for anyone who knew Jon Snow, sounded like a ridiculous notion to start with.

Sansa had definately played on the fact that she knew about his penchant for teacher/secretary types. Wearing a high waisted tight black pencil skirt, white blouse and deep red stiletto heels that matched the shade of her lipstick. Jon was already itching to grab fistfuls of her silky hair and smudge that lipstick across her lips.

It wasn't all about appearance for him though, Sansa seemed intelligent, kind and funny too - which left Jon wondering if he should propose now or maybe give it a minute?

 _She's so fucking perfect. Don't mess this up Snow, for Gods sake_!

Jon broke away from their heated entanglement. "We...ah...we don't have to...I mean-"

Sansa cut him off with another kiss before breaking away and answering "I know we don't have to...but I want to" she breathed.

"Yes Miss Stark" Jon answered as their foreheads pressed together. Sansa giggled.

"You really have a thing for teachers huh"?

"You have no idea".

Sansa grinned back at him wickedly.

_**DING** _

The lift reached the correct floor and Sansa led Jon to her flat.

Once inside, their kissing resumed immediately - not even leaving the flat's hallway. Jon began layering Sansa with endearments as he nipped at the skin of her opal white throat.

"God I've wanted to touch you for so long...wanted to kiss you....fuck - just to talk to you would have been a big achievement".

Sansa giggled and then hummed pleasantly as Jon carried on.

"Is this alright Miss Stark"? He asked as he slid his hands down to squeeze her ass "not going to get given detention am I"? Sansa squealed in response.

"That all depends on how naughty you are Jon....naughty boys don't get rewards". She rasped.

Jon stopped his ministrations and straightened up to look at her, his mouth slightly agape, his breath caught in his throat.

"I..." Jon's tongue felt thick in his mouth.

"Do you want a reward Jon"? Sansa said in a low voice, obviously catching on to how this little role play would affect him.

"Yes Sansa"

"Miss Stark" Sansa tutted.

"Sorry! Yes, Miss Stark".

Sansa grinned wickedly and reached around to unzip her skirt without breaking eye contact with Jon.

"Do you know how to earn a reward Jon"?

Jon shook his head.

"Make me cum....Put your hand down my skirt and touch me".

"Fucking hell Sansa"!

"Miss Stark" Sansa corrected with a shake of her head.

"Sorry"!

Jon started kissing her again, more ferociously this time, backing her into the wall of her hallway before guiding a very slightly trembling hand down to her cunt.

Jon found Sansa's clit and managed to clumsily fall into and circular motion that Sansa seemed to enjoy - if her mewls and gasps were anything to go by. Jon himself had to suck in a gasp when he pushed a couple of fingers inside her and felt how wet she was for him. It didn't take long for her to begin to cry out and shudder in his arms.

"Oh Jon"! She sobbed and buried her face into his neck as she came, taking some of his tshirt between her teeth to bite away any further cries. Jon felt her go a little limp and waited for her to steady her breathing and racing heartbeat.

"You did well Jon.... what would you like as your reward? I think you've earned one" Sansa purred lazily after a while as she dragged a finger from behind his ear, down his neck to his chest.

_Say it._

"...I...."

_Ask for it._

"...I umm..."

_For fuck sake man!_

"What would you like me to do for you"? Sansa murmured into the skin of his neck as she kissed and licked, one hand snaked down to grasp his hard cock through his jeans. Jon sucked in a shaky breath.

"...could...could you..."

Sansa giggled at his hesitancy. Jon huffed.

"I don't want you to think I'm a total pervert" Jon admitted with his eyes closed. Sansa stopped her licking and nipping to lean away from him and look him in the eye.

"Well now you've got to tell me or I won't know what to think"! Jon went wide eyed momentarily.

_Idiot!_

"Sit on my face"! Jon blurted as his cheeks quickly set aflame.

Sansa let out a tiny surprised squeak at his request before she regained some composure and let her lips twitch into a smirk. "Jon! Where are your manners? I thought you were a good boy"? She arched one brow and traced the curve of his jaw with the drag of her forefinger. "I would expect my favourite pupil to know how to ask for something politely".

_Oh God! Please, please, please!_

"...ah....please could you...ah...sit on my face Miss Stark...please"? Jon gulped audibly. Sansa watched his Adam's apple bob up and down.

"That's better.... manners cost nothing Jon" Sansa smiled sweetly like they were discussing something innocent like the weather.

"Yes Miss Stark".

"Come with me to claim your reward then" Sansa thread her fingers through Jon's and tugged on his hand while she led him to her bedroom.

_Fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes!_

The bedroom was impeccably decorated, of that much Jon was sure, but he couldn't tell you much about it beyond the fact that Sansa's bedsheets were crisp white and smelt citrusy because his mind was quite thoroughly occupied as he climbed onto the bed and laid on his back as instructed.

Sansa bent down demurely to undo the thin ankle straps of her velvet red stilettos.

"Don't" Jon breathed

Sansa straightened up with a raised brow.

"Ahh...that is....you could...you could keep them on...if you like". Jon's eyes kept flashing between Sansa's shoes and her face. He licked his lips.

"Alright" she smirked as she hitched her skirt up to her thighs and began crawling up Jon's body.

"This is what you want"? Sansa asked once she reached his face.

"Yes...God yes"!

Sansa pulled her skirt higher to position herself with each knee either side of Jon's head. His hands flew to her ass.

"Ah ah ah...I didn't say you could touch me Jon".

Jon nodded, licking his lips again as he stared at Sansa's sheer panties a few inches from his face - they were red to match her shoes.

"Apologies Miss Stark" he replied and retracted his hands for them to then find and curl around the heels of her stilettos where they rested on his chest.

"Make sure you remember" Sansa chided "I didn't know my favourite pupil could be such a naughty boy" Sansa purred as she speared her fingers through Jon's hair, one hand after the other and then again and again, like some kind of scalp massage. "Naughty boys get punished Jon" she said with a firm tug on his hair in her fisted hand. Jon groaned and nodded.

"Can you...can you take those off Miss Stark?....Please"? Jon asked huskily whilst indicating to Sansa's underwear with his eyes.

Sansa shakes her head. "I've not graded your mouthwork yet Jon... you'll have to pass the exam". She said, looking down at his face between her thighs with a saucy smile.

"Yes Miss Stark".

Tasting Sansa's cunt through her underwear was equally torturous as it was delightful. He inhaled her scent deeply and practically whimpered when she began rocking on his tongue. Jon could feel the dips and swells of her through the fabric but God! - He's never simultaneously loved and detested an item of clothing as much as these fucking panties.

Sansa had been rocking with her eyes closed and humming pleasantly above him, her hands still carving their way through his hair when he found her clit. She squealed a high girly noise of pleasure and took his hair in a firm grip. _Fuck_ \- he wanted to grab and paw at her then, to bring her down more firmly on his mouth and hold her there while she squirmed and bucked and squealed and moaned.

Jon was doing some moaning of his own into the soaked fabric and contemplated popping the buttons on his jeans and giving his cock some much needed attention, when Sansa suddenly rose from his mouth.

"Did I pass the exam Miss Stark"? He asked hoarsely.

"Not quite yet, but I'm not above giving my favourite students a little helping hand" Sansa replied before reaching down and pulling aside her underwear to expose herself to Jon.

"Fuck"!

"Language Jon! Carry on like that I'll give you deten- ahh"! Jon quickly grabbed Sansa's ass and brought her down to his mouth forcefully, causing her to fall forward slightly whilst he feasted between her legs with a groan. "I'll give....I'll give....aaah...detention....fucking hell Jon!....oh god that feels good"!

If Jon's face was at all visible then he's pretty sure it would be plastered with an insufferably smug grin right now as Sansa continued to writhe and moan bent over him while he lapped and sucked and groaned. His fingers sinking into her flesh as he grasped her ass, keeping her in place like his life depended on it.

"Ooh....GOD....AH! JON!...OH FUCK"! Jon had barely entered Sansa with his fingers when he felt her fall apart around them and on his mouth.

After panting for a little while with her head rested against the headboard, Sansa dismounted from Jon's grinning face.

"Did I pass Miss Stark"? Jon asked as Sansa stood and smoothed down her skirt and hair, her breathing still a bit laboured.

"You did...but I believe you cheated by touching me" she said trying to compose herself "I can't abide cheating Jon... you'll have to be disciplined I'm afraid". Sansa walked round to a set of drawers, opened the top one and pulled something out.

"Put this on" she commanded as she threw a condom at Jon.

He wasted no time and scrambled to free himself from his jeans and boxers "this is a punishment"? Jon asked after ripping the wrapper with his teeth.

"Oh yes... I'm going to ride your cock Jon Snow...you're not allowed to touch me... and you're not allowed to cum until I say so...if at all... I'm not sure how generous I'm feeling today" Sansa explained with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Fucking hell Sans-...sorry, I'm sorry Miss Stark" Jon responded after noticing her brow arch at his swearing.

Sansa reached under her skirt and rid herself of her soaked panties. Jon wondered if there would be anyway he could pocket those later. She bunched her skirt up to her hips and straddled his thighs before licking her lips as she made a show of appraising Jon's cock. "Hmmm...this" she stroked him up and down with her forefinger "looks like it might be worth an A grade".

Before Jon could respond she moved herself forward to get in position, reached down to hold Jon's cock in place and sunk down slowly on it. Jon held his breath the whole time, his hands grasping fistfuls of her sheets.

"Oooh....mmmm oh yes, you definitely get an A for your cock Jon...but what about your stamina"? Sansa asked as she began to rise and fall up and down Jon's length.

"I think...uuhh...I think I'm in danger of...aahhh...of flunking that subject Miss Stark...uuungh.... oh fuck"!

"You'll have to try harder then won't you"?

That was easier said than done for Jon as Sansa continued to ride him. She felt incredible and the fact that both of them were fully clothed oddly made the whole thing more arousing for him.

"Mmmm...you feel really good Jon" Sansa moaned.

 _Oh shit... fucking hell ok, think of something else idiot! Anything else! Um...walking Ghost....Cleaning the bathroom_... Sansa began to come down harder and faster on him, filling the room with an obscene slapping sound ... _err...Fire Chief Mormont_... Jon grit his teeth and screwed his eyes shut as he felt his balls tighten... _THEON FUCKING GREYJOY...FUCK_!

"Not until I say Jon"

Jon nodded and licked his lips "Yes Miss Stark". He felt some sweat start to bead at his hairline.

Sansa snaked a hand down to their joining and began rubbing herself.

_Oh fucking hell! Theon Greyjoy, Theon Greyjoy, Theon Grey-_

"Look at me Jon".

He opened his eyes and saw her flushed face, parted lips, intent eyes and slightly dishevelled hair.

"I don't think I can hold on much longer" Jon panted.

"Not until I say so"

"Fuck!... oh God"!

"Ooh Jon...I'm close"!

"Please Sansa"!

Sansa shook her head, her hand began working faster at her clit, her fingers sometimes grazing Jon's cock.

"Mmmm...Jon! Oh yes!...oh GOD"!

Sansa writhed and contracted around Jon before collapsing on top of him panting. Jon had his eyes shut tight again, he felt like he was pulled tight like a bow, he felt like his teeth might shatter from the force in which he was clenching his jaw and he was trembling beneath a now boneless Sansa.

Just as Jon was about to plead again, Sansa rolled off of him and laid next to him. Jon whimpered.

Sansa looked over at him with a smile.

"Please" was all Jon could manage to croak passed his lips.

"Seeing as you've asked so nicely" Sansa leant into his ear to whisper "get on top of me and fuck me till you cum".

Unsurprisingly Jon didn't last long at all after his lightning quick scramble to cover Sansa's body with his and enter her again.

A thousand things flew through his mind as he lay there - still on top of her, panting into her hair while she stroked his.

"Jon"? Sansa interrupted his thoughts.

"Hmm"?

"That was fun but it won't always be like that...the whole teacher role play thing I mean".

Jon rose to look Sansa in the eye. "So we'll be doing this again then"? He grinned.

"Well...yea... if you want to"?

"Of course I want to Sansa"!

_Every day for the rest of my entire life!_

After everything that they'd just done together Sansa gave him a coy smile. "I might be persuaded to play teacher with you again, if you've been good.......or very, very naughty" she rasped seductively.

"I think I fucking love you" Jon blurted, rapidly turning red in the face again "I mean...I..."

Sansa cut off his bumbling with a fit of giggles before grabbing his face with both hands and bringing him down for a kiss.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks through hands*.... was that alright? Coz I it's too late here... I'm tired and I honestly can't tell... and it turned out waaay longer than I originally intended!
> 
> Also here's Sansa's shoes if you're interested....
> 
> http://m.favim.com/image/3025227/


End file.
